


A Serpent With Wings

by Bluefrost1800



Series: Wolf Family [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefrost1800/pseuds/Bluefrost1800
Summary: Michaela Northwest took one look at the small boy with greengreeneyes and messy brown hair, and decided that he would be hers.





	A Serpent With Wings

Michaela Northwest, daughter of Pacific and Daniela Northwest, sat in the family library in **Wolf's Den** reading a book about the history of Hogwarts, a famous wizard school in England. She huffed, displeased by the obvious favoritism towards the Gryffindors, a bunch of mousebrained brutes, and dislike towards the Slytherins, ambitious and cunning folk who would doubtfully get high positions in their muttonheaded society if they played their cards right.

She closed the book none too gently and went to find her parents to notify them of her decision to study at Hogwards. She would then need to write a letter to the headmaster and deputy headmistress before asking her cousins for help in gathering information about the faculty.

Her parents were in the lounge, her mother enjoying a cup of tea while her father spoke with her grandmothers. Stopping in front of them with her back straight, she announced, "I've chosen where to study."

They all turned to her with varying levels of surprise. First was Josephine, her grandmother's not-so-secret lover, that spoke. "And where, pray tell, would that be?"

"Hogwarts."

"England!?" her father's loud voice earned him a glare from his wife.

"Why there? Last I checked a majority of England's wizarding population consists of idiots." Josephine's sharp voice stated.

"It's _because_ they're idiots that it's a good place for me to study."

"Explain."

She inwardly smiled. "Thanks to their low level of intelligence and questionable decision making I will be able to lead them around like sheep. All I would need to do is say that the motives behind my actions are for the 'greater good'. The wizards and witched in Englad see the world in black and white. It's engraved in their ideology that Slytherings are 'evil' while Gryffindors are 'good' and refuse to acknowledge when one doesn't fall under that criterion."

Silence fell in the room as the adults had a conversation using only their eyes. To Michaela it look like the three women were ganging up on her father who greatly disliked the idea of sending his daughter to study in England. Finally, her mother beckoned her to come closer and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Is this your finale choice?"

"Yes."

Daniela smiled. "Then we best write to the school for your attendance."

* * *

Two days after she had sent her letter via eagle to the school a letter with two parchments arrived.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF**

** WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**

**Supreme Mugwump, ** **International Confed. of Wizards)**

_Dear Miss Northwest,_

_We are honoured to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1st. We await your arrival._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Michaela rolled her eyes at the headmaster's tittles. 'All bark and no bite' as her cousins would say. She looked at the shopping list, a trip to Diagon Alley would undoubtedly be needed.

_First-year students will require:_

  * _Uniform_
    * _Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)_
    * _One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear_
    * _One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)_
    * _One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)_
    * _Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times._
  * _Books_
    * _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk_
    * _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_
    * _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_
    * _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_
    * _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_
    * _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_
    * _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_
    * _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_
  * _Other Equipment_
    * _1 Wand_
    * _1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_
    * _1 set of glass or crystal phials_
    * _1 telescope_
    * _1 set of brass scales_

And underneath the list in the headmistress' handwriting was a _You are allowed to bring whichever animal you choose._

They were certainly showing favouritism toward her with that one sentence.

* * *

Diagon Alley was as loud as she had expected, with parents and children running from shop to shop for the nearing start of school. Thankfully, she had read up on the popular shopping area and knew where to go.

First, they went to **Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions** where the madam herself took her measurements.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she had asked, as though her recent clientele weren't students, but she was friendly so she didn't answer sarcastically. "Yes."

A pale boy with platinum blonde hair and sharp features walked in. Gnaeus eyed him for a moment before returning his attention to the gloves that were on display. The madam made the boy stand on another stool and raise his arms to have his measures taken. The brunette looked him up and down before stating, "Slytherin, I presume?"

He blinked in surprise at her. "Yes, and you?"

"Ravenclaw."

He nodded. "Draco Malfoy."

"Michaela Northwest. The man browsing is my cousin Gnaeus Wolf."

The Malfoy heir gaped at her and she laughed lightly. The sound of her voice snapped him out and he quickly said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Northwest," he turned to the other brunette. "Lord Wolf."

"The pleasure is all ours Lord Malfoy. I hope that we will be good friends when term starts."

He nodded jerkily, his cheeks flushed an unattractive red.

* * *

After a quick stop at **Potage's Cauldron Shop **they made their way to **Flourish and Blotts**. On their way there, loud whispers assaulted their ears about a boy named Harry Potter, also known as 'The Boy Who Lived'; a very bland nickname in her opinion.

"Let's go to Ollivanders; I heard that choosing a wand can last up to hours." she did not understand why that was; were the wizard children in England that incapable of molding magic? Honestly, it's a surprise that they weren't wiped out in the war against Tom Riddle, but given the fact that he too is an idiot she would let it slide. If it were her, she would be embarrassed to have an enemy whose anagram is "Mr. Tom, a dildo lover".

The duo stopped in front of a shop with peeling gold letters and a solitary wand laying on a faded purple cushion on display on the dusty window. Gnaeus wrinkled in nose at the sight of the shop. "For it being the only wand selling shop, you'd think that they could at least fix the fucking sign."

Inside, no one greeted them. Gnaeus walked up to the counter and looked over it. "Hello?" he called. A muffle came from the back, followed by the shop owner. He was a tall, thin man with hair styled in a way that reminded her of the cartoon characters that would get electrocuted.

"Ah, yes. Hogwarts is it, young lady?"

She nodded once. "I would like to buy a wand, sir."

"Of course Miss Northwest. I'm quite surprised to see you, didn't think you would choose to study in Hogwarts." he gave her a grin that made the older brunette narrow his eyes and reach for his gun.

"I am not in the mood to tell you my reasons for coming here, Ollivander." she said, her voice hard as she looked down on the taller man. "Now take me to the wands so that I can choose one."

The wizard was taken back by her order. "I'm afraid that's not how-"

"I'm not a child that needs her hand held." she glared at him. "Take me to the back _now_."

The man swallowed thickly but did as he was told, leading the duo to the back room filled with wand. He grabbed one of the boxes. "Here we go Aspin, seven and a half, unicor-" he turned to see her holding out her hand, magic concentrating around her. "Miss-!"

"I said that I do not need my hand held." her eyes were closed as her magic searched. 

_Fir? No. _

_Ten inches? Close. _

_Dragon? No._

_Elm? No._

_Lauren? Kindly fuck off._

_Cherry? Yes._

Her hand turned slightly to the side. Her wand was close.

_Dragon? No._

_Unicorn? No._

_Pho-? YES._

The box shot out into her waiting hand. The shop owner gaped. He had never seen a wand do this sort of thing. Machaela opened to box to reveal a Cheery wood, phoenix feather, twelve and a half inches wand. "Unbelievable." he uttered. She held it up and gave it a swish. Out of its tip shot out blue sparks that set the floor aflame. Ollivander yelped, quickly taking out his wand to defuse the fire.

"Powerful thing." commented Gnaeus.

"Yes, it is. How much?"

* * *

"Where to now?"

"**Scribbulus Writing Instruments** and then **Slug & Jiggers Apothecary.**"

As she walked Michaela felt eyes on her. She glanced around discreetly and saw the boy from before with who she assumed were his parents looking at her. Deciding that she might as well get more pleasantly acquainted with the Malfoy family, she made her way towards them.

"It's good to see you again, Draco."she greeted, purposely using the boy's given name. He gaped and his parents eyebrows raised at the familiar way she greeted him. Her brown eyes then turned to the parents. "And these are your parents, I assume. Lord and Lady Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The father cleared his throat. "The pleasure is all ours Lady Northwest." he turned to her cousin, smiling in what he believed was a pleasant way. "Lord Wolf."

"Draco told you that you'll be schoolmates come fall." the woman with blonde hair and blue eyes smiled.

She nodded. "Yes, I cannot wait. But if I may ask," she leaned forward as if to tell a secret. "Who is this 'Harry Potter' fellow that I keep hearing about." Oh, she knew about the miserable boy. Both parents killed and left on his aunt's doorstep. Grew up living worse than an house elf.

The Malfoys looked at each other before the father spoke. "It's a bit of a tale. Shall we sit at the ice cream parlour while we speak?"

The girl grinned, her pearly white teeth showing. "Oh, I'd love to, Lord Malfoy."

* * *

Michaela stood in the busy station, her magic spread out looking for something - or _someone. _

** _"Stay on the muggle side of the station."_ **

Alpha had told her, gold eyes glinting in the morning light.

_ **"Spread out your magic and look for something vile and raw. And be sure to sit on the front part of the train, not the back."** _

She had stood in the same place for the last ten minutes and had not yet found that some-

Wait.

There.

A boy with ill-fitting clothes carrying a caged owl and luggage was looking around in confusion. He had a distinct lightning scar on his forehead and Avada Kedavra green eyes.

Her eyes sparkled like a hessonite, too excited to properly control her power as she approached the young wizard.

"Hello." she greeted, startling the poor boy.

"Hullo." he returned, eyeing her warily.

"You're going to Hogwarts too, right? Do you need any help getting to station 9¾?" he nodded, eyes sparkling in relief at having someone help him. She smiled, grabbing his wrist. "This way, wouldn't want to have all of the good seats taken." she lead him to the brick wall between stations 9 and 10 and walked through it. On the other side she heard him gasp in awe at the sight of the red steam train. She tugged him lightly. "This way."

They boarded the train, her levitating their luggage for easier movement, and found an empty compartment at the front. Once they were seated she extended her hand. "I'm Michaela."

Harry gingerly took her hand. "Harry, nice to meet you."

"Do you know which house you're going to be in, Harry?"

"No." he shook his head.

"I think I'm going to be in Ravenclaw, though Slytherin is also nice; as long as it's not Gryffindor, they're stereotypically seen as buffoons who rush into battle without a plan." she rolled her eyes. "And not only that, people actually refer them as heroes so often that it's gotten into their heads, making them pick on other houses because they aren't as 'holy' as them."

"Oh, what about the other houses?" he asked, his view of the houses slowly molding itself in the way Michaela wanted it to be.

"Well, you must understand that every person is different and their houses do not define them, but they sure as hell help. Slytherins are seen as ambitious and cunning, good characteristics in my opinion, but thanks to the war against Voldemort, many of his followers turning out to be Slytherins, they are seen as evil and vile. But truth be told, they were seen that way even before the war so don't pay any mind to the 'Slytherins are naturally evil' mindset wizards have. Hufflepuffs value hard work, patience, loyalty and fair play, and generally open minded to many things. One of the most famous Hufflepuffs in history is Newt Scamander, who wrote _**'**__Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' _ and helped in capturing Gellert Grindelwald, a famous dark wizard and Albus Dumbledore's ex-lover. Ravenclaw prizes wit, learning and wisdom, and are highly respected in the wizarding world, but that doesn't mean that they're academically smart, it just means that they like learning, be it strange facts or school lessons. Finally, there are the Gryffindors who can easily be described as suicidal blockheads. The thing they value the most in that house is bravery, but I refer to that as idiocy. While it is good to be brave it doesn't mean that that's the only thing that you should be." her voice raised slightly in annoyance. "It doesn't help that the current headmaster is a Gryffindor and always turns a blind eye to his house's roughhousing - no pun intended. Did you know that in 1976 a Slytherin student was lead to the jaws of a werewolf by a Gryffindor? And after nearly dying the headmaster made them vow not to speak about the incident because that werewolf was a Gryffindor." she sneered, frightening the young boy. "And the Griffindors only got a slap on the wrist! Dumbleshit is playing favourites, the old coot!" she inhaled shakily and exhaled. "And that's pretty much the houses."

Harry blinked, mouth agape.

"Sorry, I just find it unfair how prejudice people are towards Slytherins. The moment someone is sorted into that house, in most cases their friends stop associating themselves with that person, but as I've said, every person is different no matter the house."

The door slammed open and then close, drawing the duo's attention to the youngest Malfoy that was crouched on the floor.

"Hello Draco."

The boy nodded in return. "Hello Lady Northwest." he turned his eyes to Harry. "I remember you. We meet at **Madam Malkin's**; I wasn't able to catch your name. I'm Draco Malfoy." he stood up.

"Harry Potter."

Draco's eyes widened. "_The _Harry Potter? The Boy Who Lived? The one with the lightning scar?" at the brunette's nodded he asked. "Can I see it?"

"Draco!" Michaela snapped. "That's a rude thing to say! I'm sorry Harry, some people just don't understand what's ok and not ok to ask. Apologize Draco."

Draco's cheeks reddened, whether it was from shame or anger was anyone's guess. "I'm sorry." he sounded more sincere than the last time he apologized to the brunette.

Harry smiled, back in Surrey he was made fun of for his scar and it was nice for someone to not make fun of him for it. "It's ok."

Micheala nodded once in satisfaction. "So, Harry, now that you know a little about the houses, have you decided in which one you want to be? Of course, whether or not it's the same house the hat puts you in is for us to see."

The two boys looked at her curiously. "Hat? What hat?" asked the blonde.

"The Sorting Hat, of course. Every year the students are led into the Grand Hall and made to sit on a chair as the hat is put on their heads. It apparently reads your mind or something and puts you in the appropriate house."

"So all of the rumors of us battling a troll are a lie?"

She laughed. "Yes. It's a tradition for the older students to scare the first years with such lies."

Once again the door was opened to reveal a bushy brown haired girl with rather large front teeth and a short, chubby boy with blond hair. "Hello," the girl greeted. "Have you seen Neville's toad?"

Draco glared at her and yelped when Michaela kicked him. "No, would you like some help finding it?" she asked, already standing up.

"Yes, please." the girl smile.

"Does it have a name?"

The boy sniffed, fat tears rolling down his eyes. "Trevor."

She nodded, exiting the compartment and raising her hand. "_Accio bufonem emittunt._" the moment the three words left her mouth a toad flew into her hand. She turned to her year mates. "Is this Trevor?"

"..Yes!" Neville gently grabbed his amphibian friend. Trevol, unhappy of being in the boy's grasp, tried to escape again but was caught in the brunette's magic.

"Let's put him in a container, shall we?" she pulled out a sickle from her pocket and transfigured it into a tank where she put the toad, making sure to close the opening. "There, be careful not to drop him, okay?"

Neville nodded, holding the tank close to his chest.

"That was amazing!" gushed the bushy haired girl. "You successfully did two wandless spells, and we have yet to start school!"

"First years too? I'm Michaela Northwest and these are my friends Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." she stuck out her hand and the girl shook it firmly.

"Hermione Granger, and this is Neville Longbottom."

"Harry Potter?" Neville looked at the boy in awe.

"Yep. Would you like to sit with us?"

Draco made a noise of complain but a glare from Michaela shut him up.

* * *

They spend the next several hours talking to each other. Hermione turned out to be a chatterbox but that was a trait that Michaela liked. They mostly asked her questions about magic and she made sure to explain everything from social titles to rules (even if her explanation was littered with criticism towards the system.) It was soon time for them to put on their robes and step off the train.

"Don't worry, our luggage will be transported to our dormitory after we get sorted." she said.

“Firs’ years! Firs’ years over ‘ere!” a giant of a man with a bushy black beard holding a huge lantern next to a gathering of small boats was calling and gesturing for all the first years to climb aboard. "Three ta a boat, ther’ ya go, no shovin’ now."

Michaela inhaled the evening air as they went to the boats. "What a beautiful evening." she was worried about the homesickness that would undoubtedly come but would find things to take her mind off **Wolf's Den**, starting with the giant squid that lived in the lake.

Michaela, Harry and Draco got into one of the boats while Hermione and Neville got into one with a red haired boy. Once they were all on the boat glided across the dark lake, drawn by magic towards a castle looming in the distance. The girl leaned over, hand touching the water and creating ripples. A tentacle reached out, loosely wrapping around her wrist before disappearing, drawing a laugh out of her.

They docked at the far shore and the giant helped the students out. They were led up a well-walked dirt path to a pair of great doors that towered above them. The castle was big, but not as big as her family's castle, with tall pointed spires and imposing stone gargoyles that glared down at them from the ramparts. The man -Hagrid if she remembered correctly (of course she did)- knocked on the doors and a tall, imposing witch ushered them inside.

"Welcome students, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am Professor McGonagall. In a moment you will be sorted into your Houses, which will become your home away from home. I expect each and every one of you to show respect and to study hard in your time here. Good behaviour will earn you House points, while misdeeds and such will lose you points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points will be awarded the House Cup, a great honor." they stopped in front of another pair of doors. "Now, I will be back in a moment to lead you into the Great Hall for the sorting. I would suggest you take this opportunity to freshen up." she looked pointedly at a boy with smudge on his nose before disappearing behind the doors.

Michaela pulled out her comb and tried to brush out any tangles that accumulated during the train and boat rides, waving her hand at Harry's direction to straighten his robes.

"You're really good at wandless magic." complemented Draco.

The school's ghost decided to make an appearance, frightening the more easily scared children. One of them, the Ravenclaw house ghost, stopped in front of her and bowed. "It's an honor to meet you Lady Northwest."

She bowed back. "And we'll meet more often when I am sorted into your house, Helena."

Helena nodded and flew away.

"Who was that?" asked Draco, he and Harry had watched the exchange closely.

"That was Helena Ravenclaw, the Ravenclaw house ghost."

Any continuation of the conversation was put on hold when professor McGonagall reappeared and had them lining up in two neat rows to lead into the hall. The brunette looked up, impressed by the spell work that had gone into making the ceiling enchanted. She could hear Hermione explaining it to the kids next to her, citing _**'**_**_Hogwarts: A History'_**.

They were led up to the stage that was in front of the faculty's table, giving them a great view of the tables and all of their occupants. Just as expected, a stool and a ragged looking hat was placed in front of them. A rip along the rim appeared and it stared to sing. Michaela tuned it out and instead focused on subtly spreading out her magic, smiling when she felt the same vile power coming from one of the teachers, and a far weaker one coming from another one. She paid no mind to the weaker one, she already knew about Severus Snape, focusing on the quivering teacher. Oh, what was his name again? It didn't matter, he was a DADA teacher and wouldn't last long enough for her to learn it.

"Northwest, Michaela!"

The hall broke out in whispers as she walked up to the stool. McGonagall placed the hat onto her, covering her eyes.

_Miss Northwest, I'm surprised you chose to study here but given what your plans are I shouldn't be. _

Michaela rolled her eyes. Everyone is always surprised when they learn that she had choosen Hogwarts, and she didn't blame them, but heavens, if didn't get on her nerves. Couldn't a girl calmly take over the wizarding nation without people second guessing her choice?

_When it comes to you, everything is a surprise. You would certainly flourish in Slytherin._

Her lips twisted in a sneer. She didn't want Slytherin, she wanted Ravenclaw. Blue was the colour she was associated with!

_But only making your choice based on colo-_

Blue!

_Lady Nor-_

If she wasn't placed in her house of choice she will burn the hat.

"RAVENCLAW!" it screamed. Satisfied, she took off the hat and went to sit at her table. On the way, patting Harry on the shoulder. He smiled greatfully at her and marched up confidently when his name was called. While everyone watched with bated breath, she observed Severus Snape. She had made sure to read up on all of the teachers, from their backgrounds to their style of teaching.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat screamed. A deathly silence fell over the hall as Harry made his way to Draco. She rolled her eyes and started to clap, prompting other students to do the same. They clapped politly, confused by the unexpected turn of events. No doubt they had expected Harry to follow his parents' footsteps and end up in Gryffindore. She watched the potion master. He was undoubtfully surprised but you couldn't tell because he was frowning. She certainly had her work cut out for her with that one.

The headmaster stood to address the hall, giving a brief speech about the forest being off limits and a forbidden corridor. She paid him no mind, enjoying the food that appeared in front of her. She would need to write to her family and dispose of the quivering mess of a teacher. Maybe tomorrow.

A movement underneath her skin reminded her to save some chiken for later.


End file.
